Thomas adventures Chronicles of Garfield gets real transcript
Transcript can be viewed here introduction (It opens to a white background as James the red engine comes up ) James: hi and welcome to Thomas adventure chronicles of Garfield gets real! James: Good we will help Garfield and his friends ok are you ready? ( the camera nods up and down ) James: good now roll the—- ( but it’s gets interrupted by everyone ) opening ( We see the 20th centry fox logo and Paws entertaiment as it flips to garfield and odie and it fades to black) Morning/ Breakfest ( it was morning at the cartoon world. In a little house, lies a napping cat. He was Garfield, one of the most famous characters in funnies history. The morning sun shined down on him, but he doesn’t want to wake up. He used his foot to close the curtain. As he napped, the shutter opened, letting the sun in. Garfield was startled by their unexpected arrival and the sun. He tries to get some sleep in some different spots, but he couldn’t see anything.) Garfield: I hate Mondays. Thomas: I hear you Garfield nobody likes to get up in the morning ( His owner, Jon Arbuckle, was busy making breakfast in the kitchen. He got the eggs and toasts ready. His pet dog, Odie, came into the kitchen Gordon and Juvia were too.) Gordon:Indeed, honey bunny uvu ( He *nuzzles her* ) Juvia Lockser: hehehehe Odie: ( Barks ) Gordon; Sorry About Odie. Odie: ( Barks ) * no problem "* Jon: Good morning, Odie. Odie: (barks) Jon: Are you hungry, boy? Odie: (barks) Jon: Attaboy! Well, breakfast is nearly ready. We’ll eat as soon I arouse ‘Mr. Grumpy.’ Garfield! Breakfast! Garfield: Well, what do you know? I guess every cloud does have a silver lining. ( He hits his head on a shelf, causing books to topple down on Garfield. A few seconds later, the shelves fell on Garfield. ) Jon: Oh my. Odie: Uh oh. ( Garfield arrived at the kitchen and everyone showed up ) Jon: Good morning, Garfield. Good morning, everyone James: Morning Jon Thomas: Morning Jon Gordon: Morning Garfield: Good morning? Good morning? Jon, it’s Monday. Monday is the armpit of the week. Spike: I Know Garfield Monday is not the best day Sunset Shimmer: He has a point. It’s like a black hole in the counter that just sucks all the joy out of our entire being. Pinkie Pie: Cheer up, Garfield. You’re the star of your comic strip. Garfield: Work is the big part of the problem. Jon: Well, you better cheer up fast, pal, because we leave for work in 20 minutes. ( Garfield tries to squirt ketchup on his food, but it spilled all over his breakfast. ) Garfield: I can just cry. (sighs) Jon: Say do you, wanna come to Comix Studios with us? Garfield’s got a comic strip to do today. Percy: Yes, Jon, we want to come. We got new jobs waiting for us there. Jon: Well, it’s settled. To Comix Studios we go! To Comix Studios ( They got into Jon’s car and they drove off. A cartoon superhero flew by to greet them.) Jon: Good morning. ( The superhero then got tangled in some telephone wires. Next, a cartoon cat is seen chasing two mices. ) Jon: Hello there. ( The cat ran into a fire hydrant. The gang stopped to pick up Arlene and Nermal. ) Arlene: There they are. Nermal: Morning, guys. Garfield: Uh, why don’t you sit in the back, Odie? (puts Odie in the back) Arlene: Good morning, Garfield. Garfield: Good morning, Arlene. Hey, why don’t you sit up there with… ( Nermal sat next to Garfield.) Nermal: Hiya, Garfield. Garfield: Get in the back, Nermal. Arlene: I’ll just sit in back. ( Arlene sat in the back, much to Garfield’s chagrin. ) Jon: Buckle up, kids. ( They continued their drive to the studio. ) Garfield: This is gonna be a long drive. Gordon: So far, this world is amazing. Emily: And more relaxed compared to the adventures we’ve been through. Nermal: Hey Garfield, guess what day it is today? Garfield: I know what day it is, Nermal. Nermal: Oh, come on. Guess. Garfield: Nermal… Nermal: I guess you don’t know. Garfield: It’s Monday. Nermal: It’s whaaaat? Garfield: Monday! Nermal: And... (in singsong voice) you hate Mondays! M to the Ondays! You hate ‘em! You hate ‘em! Yeah! Garfield: Not as much as I hate you, Nermal. ( Soon, they arrived at the studio. where jack was security there ) Jon: Hey, Jack Jack: Howdy. ( The gate was open and they have reached the studio. ) James: Here it is, Comix Studios in the cartoon world. Edward: Wow. Garfield and Odie are on the sign. So majestic. Dawn : Wait till you see the inside of this place. ( They went inside the studio cafeteria, where they see some other famous comic strip characters.) Ash: (gasps) It’s Billy Bear! A few feet away from me. Good morning, Billy Bear! Billy Bear: That’s my name. Don’t wear it out. James : Wow! How ya doin’, Randy Rabbit? Randy Rabbit: James, I’m fantastic! Emily: Wait, how do you two know them? ( A montage plays in their head, with Keep On Loving You played over it. It showed them admiring the posters of their beloved characters. The montage ends. ) Garfield: (sighs) Man, here we go. ( He went pass Dagwood, who was carrying a very big sandwich. He went over to get some lunch.) Garfield: Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, how’s my favorite catering ones today? ( Zelda poured coffee in Garfield’s cup.) Garfield: What’s your poison du’jour? Zelda: Cat creole. Care for some? Garfield: Ever thought of just letting your hair down? Zelda: Ah. Garfield: I bet you’d be a heartbreaker, baby cake. (meows) ( Sitting near were Wally and his wife, Bonita. Wally was playing an accordion. ) Bonita: Walter, please. Wally: Sorry, dear. Bonita: Why must you always be fiddling with things? I mean why can’t you just sit quietly like a good husband? Wally: Yes, dear. Brock: Man, I guess I’m not the only who appreciates comics. Garfield: Yo, Wally Wally: Hey, Garfield. Garfield: So what’s the world’s greatest inventor up to today? Wally: Watch.Man, ( His accordion stretched over to a cookie and a robot hand grabs it. ) Bonita: I thought I had another cookie. Garfield: Hey, where can I get one of those? Fluttershy: Save one for me, too. Wally: I’ll put you both on the list. (eats cookie) Billy Bear: Contrary to popular belief, nose blowing is an art. Let me demonstrate. The toot. ( He blows his nose on a handkerchief and out came a trumpet. ) Rainbow Dash : Amazing! Jon: Not bad. Garfield: Oh, man. I gotta get out of this place. Billy Bear: The whoopee cushion. ( He inflates his head and blows through the handkerchief. ) Jon: Heh heh. I love it when he does that. ( Garfield throws his cup and the frog trash can caught it with its tongue.) Frog Trash Can: Mmm. Thanks. Garfield: Live it up, pal. Billy Bear: And my fave, the Party Blow Out. Pinkie Pie; here it comes ( He blows his nose on the handkerchief and it made different horn noises. Soon, the handkerchief landed on Bonita. ) Billy Bear: Thar she blows. Bonita: You are disgusting! Billy Bear: Now you’re gettin’ it. Bonita: Walter, let’s go! Walter: Yes, dear. Randy Rabbit: Look! Here comes Betty ! Everyone, act naturally. ( The frog trash can coughed up Spike ) Rarity: Spike Darling this is no time for hide and seek. They’re going to be here any minute. ( As they went back to their seats. The door opened to show Betty ) Betty: Good morning, everyone. ( Betty saw Randy flat as a pancake from the door.) Betty: Oh! Randy! Oh, my dear heavens. I didn’t see you there. Oh, sweetheart, I’m so, so sorry. ( Randy Rabbit inflated himself back to normal. ) In New York ( Give up End Credits